Conventionally, an intermittent recording type image sensing apparatus accumulates sensed image data in an internal memory over a predetermined time or to a predetermined volume and writes the image data to a recording medium at N-times speed at predetermined intervals. Upon the operation to end image sensing, the image sensing apparatus starts the process of writing image data accumulated in the internal memory at that time to the recording medium. After the writing process is completed, the image sensing is completed.
As means for indicating to the user that writing to a recording medium is in progress, there have conventionally been proposed LED flashing means for indicating access to a recording medium, display means for displaying a “writing in progress” message or the like on a display monitor, and the like (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-109870).
However, with each of the above-described conventional means, an intermittent recording type image sensing apparatus has the following problem. More specifically, although the user can recognize that writing to a recording medium is in progress, he/she has much difficulty in recognizing which sensed image is being written to the recording medium and how much time is required for the writing.